Y nuestra vida vuelve a tener sentido
by EnchantedLady
Summary: Roy analiza sus sentimientos hacia el mejor alquimista de su equipo mientras esperan a que la lluvia pare para seguir viaje.


Desde cuando había estado sintiendo aquello por el rubio, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta… solo sabía que era intenso, un capricho personal que día a día le carcomía cada vez que veía al menor pasar… ¿Qué si lo amaba? No estaba seguro, nunca había amado propiamente dicho, más que el deseo de una nación mejor… ¿amar una persona? ¿El? ¿El coronel que podía tener cuantas mujeres se propusiese, ninguna, ni siquiera su subordinada fiel y severa se habían resistido a su encanto? ¿Por qué tener una sola persona cuando se podía elegir de una constelación de puras bellezas?

Simplemente porque, ESA estrella, era su deseo, su capricho, su obsesión, quizás porque era un reto, algo difícil, quizás por ser prohibido, mal visto, generaba en él un sentimiento de desafío y por supuesto, el bello cuerpo del alquimista de acero despertaban sus más refinados sentidos, como si su sola presencia fuese una invitación a un mundo nuevo…

Pero debía cuidarse, porque no podía simplemente ir y tomar todo del chico, sin explicación, más sabiendo que, en temas carnales Edward era un completo ignorante, y eso, hacía aun más intenso su deseo de poseerle.

Hasta aquella noche…

Movidos por un contacto confiable tuvieron que trasladarse a otra ciudad, dado a la intensa lluvia habían quedado hospedados ambos en el mismo hotel y por alguna casualidad del destino, ambos quedaron en el mismo cuarto, solos, mientras el menor luchaba con sus prendas mojadas el solo se limitaba a verlo, aun con el capote y el saco azul oscuro chorreando agua en el suelo.

-Quédate quieto- ordeno con su voz monocorde y seria.

Se acercó al rubio y le acorralo contra la pared, deslizando sus dedos por los botones de aquel abrigo rojo tan característico de Fullmetal, desprendiendo la prenda y colgándola en el perchero que había en el cuarto, regañándose mentalmente porque, en aquellos segundos de cercanía, por poco y perdía la cabeza…

-¿Taisa?-

La voz del rubio no sonaba como siempre, desafiante y algo burlesca, sino agitada y también bajita, como si el chico hubiese corrido de un pueblo al otro en vez de viajar en tren. El no respondió, solo se giro para verle, casi sin poder creer que Edward Elric estuviese ahí, contra la pared, sonrojado y mirando el suelo, confundido completamente y con una obvia lucha de pensamientos contra sentimientos…

¿Acaso…?

Roy era experto en aquello, podía saber cuándo y cuanto le gustaba a una chiquilla con solo mirarla, con algunos jovencitos también pasaba, cada gesto del rubio era profundamente analizado, a medida que iba acortando la distancia, apoyando una mano en la pared, al lado de la cabeza del menor y clavando sus ojos oscuros en aquellas orbes doradas que le miraban fijamente.

-¿Si, Fullmetal?-

Juró que por un segundo las piernas de Edward fallaron pero era orgulloso, claro que sí, por lo que se mantuvo de pie, y devolvió aquella mirada, por alguna razón, entre ellos las palabras siempre sobraban, no se llevaban bien, pero tenían los mismos ideales, y muchas veces con un gesto o una mirada, eran capaces de comprender más cosas que una hora entera de conversación.

Y tampoco hubieron palabras en aquel pequeño gesto del chico, en ponerse de puntitas de pie quizás hasta gruñendo internamente por ser tan bajito y el coronel tan condenadamente alto, y rozar con inocencia aquellos labios, apenas fue un gesto cariñoso, pero necesitado y expectante, a la defensiva de un posible rechazo que nunca llego, porque apenas pasaron dos segundos antes de que el mayor tomase el control, besándole como correspondía, con gentileza, pues era consciente que era el primer beso de Edward, pero con suficiente pasión como para arrancarle un suave gemidito y un intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Ha! Idiota… no... No tenias porque casi violarme con… con...-

Se puso más rojo al no ser capaz de terminar la frase sin sentir pudor, era un espectáculo digno de ver, sobre todo cuando fue acallado por un segundo beso, aún más intenso que el primero, incitándole a seguir el ritmo, y esta vez sus manos no se quedaron quietas, aferrando al rubio por las caderas y pegándolo a su cuerpo, sintiendo la ropa mojada frotarse contra su piel e incrementaba el deseo de sentir más del rubio.

-Para...taisa…-

Aquel ruego salió de los labios del menor pero el ya no era capaz de detenerse, pasando de sus labios a su cuello, empotrándolo contra la pared y quitándole rápidamente la chaqueta negra que llevaba debajo del abrigo rojo, pero sin removerla del todo, solo lo suficiente como para dejar al descubierto los hombros y parte del pecho del chico, a medida que besaba su piel, que su deseo se encendía...

-¡Para…para ya!- Edward tomo aire y con esfuerzo le alejó –No soy como ellas…-

Como cada amante que había sucumbido a sus encantos, lo sabía bien.

-No…- susurró acercándose de nuevo y rozando sus labios de forma dulce, mirándole a los ojos –Eres más que ellas…-

Le abrasó por la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del menor, en parte para darle parte de su calor y en parte para centrarse… ¿lo amaba?

…quizás…

-Eres más que todas ellas juntas…-

Beso aquella piel, no con deseo, sino con cariño y gentileza, acariciando la espalda del chico suavemente hasta que noto como las manos del menor aferraban su abrigo.

-Esta mojado… es molesto…-

Son un par de movimientos dejo caer el capote y la chaqueta azul al suelo, quedando solo con la camisa blanca del uniforme , volviendo a su tarea de besarle, de arrancarle suspiros y pequeños temblores, típicos de las primeras experiencias intimas.

-Taisa…-

Su voz, era como la imaginaba, suave y temblorosa, llena de dudas, de miedos, de inseguridades, trato de calmar cada una de esas emociones con un beso , una caricia en su mejilla que bajo hasta estrechar su mano con la suya , sintiendo el frio metal entre sus dedos y quedando así, con el pequeño acurrucado en su pecho, aferrándose a su camisa con su mano humana , con el corazón agitado, tanto que podía sentir el fuerte golpeteo contra su pecho y con las emociones a flor de piel.

-No… no quiero que solo sea una noche con uno más-

Entonces ahí comprendió, lo importante que era el menor en su vida.

-No lo será…-

Le jalo despacio y le recostó en la cama acariciándole el pecho y dejando su mano sobre su corazón, aun acelerado.

-Te lo prometo-

Volvió a besarle para sellar aquella promesa, porque no necesitaba más noches de lujuria desinteresada, no cuando podía sentir que con un simple roce, el rubio rellenaba aquel vacio que nunca había nadie podido llenar.

Acaricio el pecho del menor , por debajo de la camisa negra , dejando que su piel se estremeciese al contacto con cada zona sensible, y permitiéndole ahogar sus gemidos entre besos, se detenía de tanto en tanto para reafirmar que estaría ahí, ahora y siempre a su lado, porque era lo único que necesitaba.

-Te amo…-

Aquellas palabras salieron de los labios del pequeño alquimista, antes de que Roy abriese sus pantalones, ya era un punto de no retorno, estaba dispuesto a tomarle, ahora y siempre, pero aquellas palabras le detuvieron por unos segundos, como siempre, el taisa debía analizar profundamente su siguiente movimiento, pero entonces fue cuando sonrió, de lado, y le beso.

-Yo también Fullmetal…- susurró contra sus labios –Te amo…-

Aquellas palabras susurradas, pero que tenían el mismo efecto que si las hubiesen gritado a los cuatro vientos fueron el detonante final para que ahora fuese el rubio quien le besase con deseo, se pegase al cuerpo del mayor y tímidamente empezase a recorrer su bien formado torso, desprendiendo con algo de pena la camisa y acariciando su pecho, notando con los dedos de su mano humana las marcas de la guerra, cada cicatriz, cada quemadura… cada una había forjado el carácter del hombre que amaba, beso su cuello , respirando aquel aroma a colonia y pólvora, típico de alguien del ejercito, pegándose cuanto podía al pelinegro.

-Roy…-

Era muy extraño llamarle por su nombre, pero agradable, suspiró y se relajó, al sentir como las manos del mayor recorrían otra vez su cuerpo, desnudándole y acariciando la piel que se revelaba en cada movimiento , quiso detenerse cuando su brazo metálico fue descubierto, pero el mayor no dio muestras de afectarle aquella prótesis, eran parte del muchacho que amaba después de todo, besándolo y relajando al rubio hasta que dio un suave salto y sus mejillas se tornaron granate nuevamente , cuando empezó a acariciarle la entrepierna, por sobre la ropa interior, atinando en cada punto sensible y llevándole a un punto en donde la cordura se adormecía y solo estaban ellos dos , y mientras los movimientos se volvían más firmes ahora sin el estorbo de aquella tela, Edward llevó una mano a su boca, tratando así de no gemir con fuerza.

-No...-

El mayor retiro la mano de la boca del chico, besándolo y moviendo más rápido su mano y dejando que la habitación se llenase de los gemidos del rubio.

-Me encanta escucharte…-

-Id…ha... idiota…es… penoso- el joven alquimista desvió la mirada soltando otro suave pero profundo gemido antes de mirarle y bajar su mano, acariciando la hombría del mayor suavemente, al principio, hasta buscar liberar su miembro y acariciarlo con torpesa… era ahí cuando Roy confirmaba que, el chico poco y nada de sexo sabía, solo quizás, lo que había oído de las conversaciones entre las noches de juerga de su equipo.

-Ven…-

Quedó sobre el rubio, besándole suavemente y moviendo sus caderas contra él, para que ambas virilidades se frotasen en un vaivén delicioso, haciendo estremecer a ambos amantes.

-Haa... ta...taisa...- Edward clavo sus ojos otra vez en los del pelinegro antes de besarle temblando suavemente entre los brazos del mayor –Yo... quiero… -

Otra vez, no hacía falta palabras, solo miradas para que el mayor entendiese, llevando su mano por debajo de la espalda del chico y acariciando aquella parte tan intima, apenas empujando con su dedo.

-Debes... relajarte…- como si de alguna de las tantas misiones se tratase, le indicaba que hacer, aunque esta vez le hablaba suave y entre suaves jadeos, ya presa de la excitación –Dolerá, solo un poco, al principio… ¿crees poder aguantarlo?...-

Edward asintió, mirándole a los ojos, confiando en el alquimista de la flama para relajarse, y dejar que le preparase, a veces le dolía, pero apretaba los dientes y volvía a relajarse.

-Bien… - el mayor retiro suavemente los dedos de su interior, para lentamente ponerse sobre él y empujar con cuidado –Relájate- volvió a ordenar besando sus labios, acariciándole con ternura para distraerle, mientras poco a poco entraba en el rubio, abriéndose paso y marcándole como suyo ahora y para siempre.

-Ahh! Ro..Roy…-

Las lagrimas no tardaron en tratar de escaparse de los ojos del rubio pero fueron retenidas a le tiempo, debía relajarse, olvidarse del dolor, después de todo, le habían puesto un pedazo de metal unido a su carne... ¿Qué daño iba a hacerle un poco de dolor cuando estaba siendo una sola alma con la persona que amaba?

-Te amo...-

Nunca se cansaría de repetirlo, ahora que ambos sabían que tan profundos eran sus sentimientos, ahora que sabía que su taisa jamás le abandonaría…

-solo un poco más… y dejara de doler, lo prometo…-

Empezó a moverse, despacio, al principio dolía como si le desgarrasen por dentro, pero poco a poco dejaba de doler… y con cada embiste, la sensación de ser uno con Roy le embargaba, le llenaba de una sensación de placer infinito, ni siquiera podía retener los gemidos que salían de su garganta , solo abrasarse al mayor y dejarse llevar hasta no poder más y sentir como su cuerpo explotaba mientras gritaba el nombre de su amado superior, y a su vez , aquella hermosa visión de Edward en su estado de éxtasis fue más que suficiente para que el pelinegro se derramase en su interior, besándole para sentirse uno ahora y siempre con el alquimista de acero…

-¿duele?-  
Edward abrió los ojos y apenas se movió acariciando la espalda de su taisa.

-Un poco… pero…- apoyo su frente en el hombro del mayor sonriendo –Es la primera vez que duele… por algo hermoso…como… solo puede ser el amor…-

Roy solo siguió abrasándole contra su cuerpo.

-De todas formas yo creo que te duele por…-

-¡No seas baka! Y no te atrevas a llamarme estrechito!-

Roy contuvo una risa abrasándole de nuevo, solo por esa vez, no haría enfadar más al enano.

-Te amo…-

-Y yo… Fullmetal…-

A veces, lo que necesitamos, suele estar frente a nosotros, pero perdemos tanto tiempo buscándolo por el mundo, que no nos damos cuenta…

Hasta que lo vemos… lo reconocemos…

Y nuestra vida vuelve a tener sentido.


End file.
